


I saw fire now I see stars

by 3CaptainVox7



Series: 13th Doctor with her feels and friends [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 13 needs a hug, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark 13, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Flashbacks, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Past Torture, Post-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison, The Doctor (Doctor Who) Whump, The Doctor is Hurt (Doctor Who), Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3CaptainVox7/pseuds/3CaptainVox7
Summary: Post- Timeless children: the Doctor returns to her fam but something happened while she was in jail. now the fam needs to find out. (PTSD warring)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair
Series: 13th Doctor with her feels and friends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660276
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. My fam

Stars, she liked the stars and she was glad that she gets to see them now other than being locked up in that cell somewhere in space. The Doctor smiled to herself as she sat in the doorframe of her TARDIS staring out to the stars with a lot on her mind. Her friends, no family were back at home for a little bit. She did not want them to see her in the state that she was in, broken in a way and lost. She hated feeling like this. 13 sighed and stood up grabbing the TARDIS’s doors from help because she felt sick at this moment. The Doctor wished that she had the heart to tell her friends about what she just witnessed but she can’t bring herself to do so. “Why is this life hard? It was going well. I was trying to be nice not letting myself get mad, then I had to snap at the fam and push the Master. All because they pushed me too hard,” 13 sighed after she yelled this into space before she closed the TARDIS doors with a huff. “I just want………..” 13 was cut off when her head started to hurt a little. She sighed and walked over to the console, but it was hard because of her headache. “Ahhh. Why do you hurt now?” she yelled to herself as she looked to the TARDIS doors. “Maybe I should go see the fam? Tell them I’m not dead. What do you think dear?” the Doctor asked the ship that hummed and 13 smiled. “Right, let's go…….” The Doctor cut off when she fell to the ground after a wave of dizziness washed over her.

The Doctor woke to the sound of the TARDIS landing. However, she still felt that headache pounding in her head. She did not care as she slowly walked over to the doors. When she opened them and walked out she fell again but this time her hand was on the TARDIS, so she did not fall to the ground. She grounded and walked over to Graham’s house. She did not know why the TARDIS parked there but she was glad that it parked near one of her friend’s houses. “Ok slowly. You can get there Doctor,” she told herself, however, this did not work for she fell once again and blacked out.

Graham was drinking tea by the window thinking about the Doctor. He could not believe that she was dead. It was hard to expect that. “I miss you Doc. Maybe your……..” Graham was cut off when he heard a banding outside. “What the…,” Graham said as he got to his feet and walked over to the door. When he opened the door, he gasped when he saw the Doctor on the ground face filled with pain. “Doc?” Graham asked as he got down to his knees to check her over. She was fine but she was passed out. “Doc?” he asked again. Graham sighed and carefully picked up the alien and carried her inside. When he put her down on the couch, he pulled out his phone and called Ryan. When he was done he went back over to the Doctor who opened her eyes.

“Graham,” she said in a weak voice. “Miss me?” she added still in a weak voice. This broke Graham’s heart to see the Doctor like this. “Oh, I’m sorry. I was going to……..” 13 cut off as she let out a groan.

“Doc don’t try to talk all right. Just…just nod your head. Does your head hurt?” the Doctor nodded before she looked over to the front to door to see Ryan and Yaz.

“My fam,” she said weakly. Yaz was the first to run over to the Doctor with Ryan close behind. “They……. they did something to…….to my head……or something,” she said as she tried to sit up, but Graham pushed her back down.

“Stay down Doc. What do you mean they?” Ryan asked but the Doctor passed out again. Everyone sighed as they all sat down and watched the Doctor sleep.


	2. Show me the rest

_“Show me the rest!”_ Did she really push someone? What about her past self’s words? That’s not kind. _“Show me the rest!”_ She could not get this out of her head while she opened her tired eyes. “My fam,” she said still in a weak voice. This tone made Graham almost cry. Yaz, however, did cry.

“How are you feeling Doctor?” Yaz asked wiping the tears from her eyes. The Doctor smiled at this as she looked at her friends, but she did not say anything as she stared off into space like she was trapped in her own head.

_“Show me the rest!” Her mind went to that moment with the Master in her head. She shook that thought when she looked up to see a man walk in laughing darkly. Though it was too dark to see his face she knew that something bad might happen and she could not do anything to stop it_

_“Ah, hello Time Lord. I’ve always wondered what was going on in these species,” the man paused as looked at the Doctor. The Doctor was on some kind of table looking up at some man with glasses and a dark smile on his face. The room was dark, and the man was holding wire of some kind. Though it was hard to see still. “Now, let's see whats going on in that head of yours. Stay still for me……..I won't…….”_

“No!” the Doctor yelled out suddenly after she stared off into space for a few seconds. “Get out of my head!” she called again her voice getting weaker as she yells as if she was in pain.

“Doctor?” Ryan said voice breaking but the Doctor did not hear him as she started to yell out in pain again. “Doctor, what’s going on?” Ryan asked looking at Graham and Yaz, but they did not know either.

“I’m fine! Drop it!” she yelled voice sharp and laced with ice. 13 then slowly got to her feet and walked away but her friends that she was shaky on her legs. She was going to fall over. The Doctor sighed before she looked at them before she left the room and snapped at them. “I said I’m fine. Leave it. I don’t………..don't need help!” then she walked out of the room.

The Doctor had tears in her eyes as she looked around Graham’s house. Her head was pubbing like crazy and she could not think straight. Her head felt like it was going to burst. “Ahh,” she yelled. This did not go unnoticed by the others, but they stayed where they were for they did not want to disturb her. They knew that she was having a hard time, but they did not know why and felt that she won't tell them if asked. “Stop hurting head and let me……..” the Doctor fell to the ground and passed out making the others run into the dining room.

“Doc!” Graham yelled when he saw the Doctor on the ground with blood on her hands because she fell knocking over a glass. “This looks bad,” Graham said sadly. “Help me move her back to the couch,” Graham said calmly. The faces of the others though were not calm. Graham sighed at this while he picked up the Doctor carefully with the others helping as well. “Don’t worry Doc. Everything will be just fine,” Graham said with a shaky voice as they put her back on the couch.

“What do we do?” Yaz asked looking at the Doctor, who looked to be in a lot of pain at this moment. However, no one answered her as they just watched the Doctor sleep.

_“Oh joy. I’m back in my mind, my messed up mind,” The Doctor said to herself as she looked around her mind to see that it was breaking a little. “What am I to do? I don’t know. Maybe I can…..”_

_“Doctor! Good, we are still in contact. I’m alive you know. What do you think? Shall I come and meet you? We can talk you and me. Come on Doctor don’t be a coward even though that’s what you are,” the Master laughed and walked over to her with his purple coat swaying behind him. The Master was covered in ash. There was a little bit of blood coming from his side. The Doctor stared at him unconcerned for him, not saying a word. “Oh, come on Doctor. What did they do to you I wonder? Did they see……..” The Doctor cut him off by punching him right in the face making the Master hit the ground._

_“No! I will not! Get the hell out of my mind!” the Doctor yelled as her mind broke again before she sat down and sighed. “I’m sorry fam. I wish you can help me in a way, but no one can help me,” the Doctor said sadly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More feels, yey lol. Thank you all for reading and tell me what you think. I hope that you all like this story and it’s not too much feels. I’m still getting used to writing Doctor Who so it’s a little bit messy and I’m sorry. Thank you all and I will see you next time


	3. Just a headache: Part one

The Doctor opened her eyes slowly with tears falling out of them. Her friends were looking at her with worry. “Hello,” she said smiling but the others could see a little bit of pain in her eyes. “I’m just fine,” she snapped when she saw the looks on her friend’s faces. She then sighed and looked at Yaz who looked away and sighed.

“I don’t think you are,” Ryan said bravely but the Doctor did not say anything as she gave him a look and looked away.

“Well, I say I am Ryan. So, just stop asking and leave me alone!” she snapped before she got to her feet and walked to the front door. Yaz, however, grabbed her making the Doctor flinch at her touch.

“Let……. Let go, please. I’m, find. Just need……..” 13 cuts off as she pulled Yaz’s hand and stared at her friends before she ran out the door.

The Doctor sighed when she walked into her TARDIS and slammed the doors with a min burst of anger. “They don’t get it! They don’t understand what I went through! Why……..cant….” 13 cuts off when a knock came on the doors. “Go away!” she called as she walked out of the console room, but the doors opened anyway, and Graham walked in followed by Ryan and Yaz.

“Doc?” Graham called before he sighed. “I’ll go look for her. You two stay here,” Graham told the others who nodded. “Doc?” Graham called as he walked around the ship. He sighed when he heard soft crying coming from a blue door in front of him. Graham hesitated before he knocked on the door. “Doc? Are you all right?” Graham asked when he walked into the Doctor’s room. He was amazed by the look of her room, but he also felt guilty being in there. The room was dark with a desk by the window. On the desk had two pictures of two women. One of them was in black and white and this made Graham think that the Doctor really is older than she looks. “Doc?” Graham asked looking at the Doctor who was laying on her bed like a teenager who was grounded.

“Oh, hey Graham. Sorry I just needed,” 13 sighed when she saw Graham’s face. “All right. There is something wrong, but I don’t want to talk about it. Let’s just say I was in prison,” Graham looked at her heartbreaking at the Doctor’s tone of voice.

“I’m…..I don’t know what to say,” 13 shook her head but she did not say anything as she looked at the pictures on her desk.

“It does not matter. I’m still around, but sometimes………..” 13 cut off and looked around her before she looked back at Graham who sat down on the edge of the bed with his head in his head.

“What did…….” Graham shook the thought and stood up and walked to the door.

“Wait, Graham don’t go, please. I need………I need someone with me right now. Can you get Ryan and Yaz please?” Graham nodded with a smile before he walked over to her.

“Do you want a hug?” Graham asked taking the Doctor by surprise. However, she nodded slowly as she stood up and pulled Graham into her arms.

It was late at night now and the Doctor could not sleep as she sat at her desk looking at the Picture of River with tears in her eyes. “I don’t know what to do River. Do I tell them what happened or do I let it stay in my mind where it drives me crazy? I know its better to let them know but I can't let them see me broken. I’m not broken but I might be a little bit more then I realized,” 13 said to the picture. “What do you think Susan?” 13 asked before she put her head in her hands and let out a sob. It was not that loud but was okay with that. She was trying to stay strong, but it was not working. 13 closed her eyes and allowed her self to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this being short. I will spit this is two parts. Anyway, tell me what you think? I know this is not my best but I’m trying. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time


	4. Just a headache: Part two

_13 cried out in agony when she felt that nasty man inside her mind. She was glad that she kept him from her information on time travel, but she could not keep him away from the trauma that was fresh in her mind. “Now, now. Don’t cry Time Lord. This is only the fun part. You should be laughing,” 13 opened her eyes and stared at him._

_“Why……. why would I……. I be laughing? Why aren’t you laughing? You got a Time Lord who isn’t a Time Lord. I should be laughing at the fact that you got the wrong person,” 13 laughed darkly but this made the man slap her._

_“You can't shut up now. I know who you are! Now, let's get back to………..” 13 laughed cutting him off._

_“No one knows me! I don’t even know me! So, you can shut your trap!” 13 yelled but her voice was weak. 13 then closed her eyes as she passed out. The last thing she heard was that man laughing and the sound of something mettle._

_The Doctor woke in her cell, with her mind hurting as well as her side. She let out a groan and put her hand on her side. She felt blood, hot warm blood. She did not panic though. She was going to die, and she was ok with that. For she was sick of this life however, she wanted to tell her friends that she was not dead, but she cannot stand them seeing her like this: bleeding and damaged. The Doctor sighed and looked to her cell door when she heard laughing. It sounded like…. No, it can’t be him, it can't be Jack. 13 was too tired to think so she closed her eyes and fell asleep right there on the ground still bleeding._

13 woke with a start and a cold sweat. She hates sleeping and she will try to stay awake this time but the pain in her side made her want to sleep. “No! I will not! Hell, that hurts,” 13 said to herself before she looked down to her side that was no longer bleeding but it still hurts. “They won't know about this right?” she asked herself, but she shook her head and sighed.

 _“Doctor I’m sorry that happened. I wish I could have been there for you, but you know me,”_ The Doctor rolled her eyes at the Master’s words in her head.

“Why would you care about me?” the Doctor asked rolling her amber eyes and looked to the door when she heard a knock.

“Doc? We are going out for breakfast. Do you want to come? I know your hurt but……” The Doctor stood up and opened the door. She smiled at Graham and nodded slowly.

“That would be wonderful, breakfast with the fam. I love breakfast with the fam,” 13 said in her usual cheerful voice but Graham could hear the pain in her voice. However, he did not push her, so he smiles and nodded as well.

“Right let's go,” Graham said after a few minutes. He then walked back to the console room with 13 right next to him but Graham can't help but notice that the Doctor was holding her side. He decided to talk with the others about that later. For now, they will have a good time without having to deal with whatever the hell is wrong with the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry about the short CH. I’m not very good at writing Doctor Who so these CH’s might be short for time to time. Anyway, tell me what you think, and I will see you next time.


	5. One's mind

The fam and the Doctor walked silently down the road. 13 took this time to think about whether she could tell her fam or not tell the fam. She hated this, the inner conflict in her own mind. _‘What do I do?’_ she thought wincing a little at her side, but she did not show the fam. However, she could not stop the noise that came out of her moth. Thankfully no one heard this. Even though the Doctor thinks that they did. So, she sat down on the ground with her head in her hands not caring if anyone looked at her. After a few minutes, she stood up and ran other to the fam who did not seem to notice that she sat down. “Right, this will be fun,” 13 said to the fam who looked at her with worry displayed on their faces. The Doctor did not need to know what they were just talking about, but she did not ask them, and they did not ask her. “So, what did you think about………..” 13 cut off as pain shot through her side. This did not go unnoticed by the fam.

“Doc?” Graham sighed and ran his hand over his face. “Talk to us. Please your hurting more ways than one and you need to………

“No! I don’t need to say anything to you! Leave me alone! I just need something to………..” 13 cuts off when she saw the shocked looks of the fam. 13 sighed and shook her head before she ran down the road.

“What was that about?” Ryan asked Graham who nodded slowly and said:

“The Doc is hurt we know that, but I want her to talk to use. This is not healthy to keep this inside. I’m worried about her,” Graham and Yaz nodded but they did not say anything as they looked to where the Doctor had run off too.

“Should we go after her?” Ryan asked with worry in his voice. Graham nodded and calmly went after the Doctor with Ryan and Yaz doing the same thing.

The Doctor let out a breath as she sat down on the ground once again. Only this time when she touched her side, she felt blood. For some reason, that wound on her side opened and now she was bleeding again. Just like when she was in…….no, no she will not think about that. Not now. Not when she’s with her friends, her fam. “What do I………. Ow, that hurts,” 13 said under her breath before she closed her eyes, wanting to sleep. She knew that she can't because if she did, she will relive that nightmare that she had to go through while she was in that blasted prison. However, her eyes dropped, and she laid back onto the grass and fell asleep.

_When the Doctor woke again she was back in that dark room with that nasty room. Only the room was bright now, however, the Doctor could still not see anything because there was something on her bright amber eyes. “What…..what is……..” the Doctor was cut off by laughing and the sound of something that made her hearts sink, but she could not place what that noise was._

_“I don’t think you are in the right position to speak Time Lord. Anyway, I’ve got a new toy and I think you will like it. I’m not going to tell you what it does because I want you to find out for yourself,” he laughed again before he turned off the noise and removed the mask that was covering the Doctor’s old amber eyes. The Doctor had to close them for a minute because it was bright in that room. The Doctor opened them slowly. She then stared at the man and gasped. The man was the Master._

_“How? I thought you……….” the Master laughed and shook his head._

_“What dead. Come now Doctor, that has never stopped me you know me. I was pretending to be someone. Since this room is dark, you did not know it was me,” he laughed like a mad man before he turned on that noise again. The Doctor could see it now, it was like a clock and this made the Doctor rase an eyebrow. “We are going to have some much fun, Doctor,” he said before he turned off the lights and the Doctor’s eyes dropped again and cried out in agony before she passed out from the pain._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on fire with this story, since I’m stuck in my house, I have so much free time. Anyway, tell me what you think. What did you think about the Master being that man this whole time? I know it was just a cheap trick but I loved doing it. Thank you and have a nice night/morning and I will see you next time.


	6. An alien in a hospital

The Doctor woke in a cold sweat. She sighed as she looked around her, only she was not on the side of the road but in a hospital. The Doctor panicked at this for she was not supposed to be in a hospital. It's not safe for her to be here. She laughed a little at how the humans must have reacted to her when they saw her two hearts. However, this laughing only made her wince in pain at her rips. _‘What happened with the Master? What did he do………’_

“Ah, you are awake. How are you feeling?” a kind voice broke her out of her thoughts. The Doctor looked at kind voice. It belonged to a real doctor. 13 nodded slowly but did not say anything as the man with black hair and warm green eyes walked into the room.

“I’m……. what happened?” 13 asked the doctor who sighed and walked over to her.

“Someone found you passed out of the road. He saved you. You were stabbed,” the Doctor looked at him confused and angry.

 _‘You stabbed me!?’_ the Doctor yelled in her mind to the Master, only the Master was not there. This made her even angrier. “I was stabbed?” she said after she took a few breaths trying to calm all of that anger that she was keeping in for so long. However, her doctor could hear some of it in her voice.

“Yes, you don’t remember when or who did it?” he asked in a serious tone. The Doctor, however, did not say anything as she closed her eyes when she heard the Master laugh in her head.

 _‘What did you do?’_ she asked but all she got was more laughter and then nothing. Her doctor hummed and looked over the files in his hands.

“Can I ask you something?” her doctor asked. When 13 nodded her doctor nodded and said: “It seems that you have two hearts. Does that mean that you are not human?” the Doctor smiled at this and nodded.

“Don’t tell anyone, please. I’ve been through way too much in this life that I’m living in,” her doctor nodded and said:

“Alright, I won’t. Why don’t you rest? If you need rest anyway,” the Doctor laughed a little and waited for him to leave before eyes grew wide when her mind came up with a question.

“What's your name?” she asked before her doctor could leave the room. Her doctor smiled before he said:

“Doiron Frye. Doctor Doiron Frye,” after he said this he walked out of the room.

Graham and the others were worried when they saw blood on the ground. “Could this……..this be the Doctor’s?” Yaz asked voice shaking a little which Ryan and Graham heard.

“Maybe……it’s not hers,” Ryan said looking at a man who looked even more worried than them.

“Let's ask him. He looks like he has seen something. Maybe he saw the Doc,” Graham said voice calm but Ryan and Yaz heard fear and a hit of anger. Graham took the lead and walked over to the man, but he could not hide the tears that were now in his eyes. “Hello, sir. Have you seen anything worrisome around here in the past two hours?” Graham asked the man, but he did not say anything. The man looked at Graham and the others before he took a deep breath and said after what feels like ten minutes:

“Yeah, there was a woman she was stabbed so I called 999. She should be at hospital now,” Graham smiled at the man before he took off running with Ryan and Yaz right behind him.

The Doctor was feeling restless. She hated being trapped in someplace for a long time. 13 wanted an adventure, wanted her friends, her fam. 13 sighed and looked at the door when she saw Doiron again. “It seems that you have friends. Do you remember them?” the Doctor smiled but there was a pain in her amber eyes.

“Yes,” she breathed with a small smile. Doiron smiled and allowed Graham, Ryan, and Yaz into the room

“My fam,” she said just like she said to them on Gallifrey. Dorian smiled and walked out of the room. “Sorry, I ran off I needed to……..” 13 cut off when Yaz pulled her into her arms. The Doctor winced but she did not care. Yaz, however, felt this and pulled out of the Doctor’s arms.

“You don’t need to be sorry. We understand Doctor. You’ve been through a lot. Now, why is an alien in a Hospital?” the Doctor laughed a little at Yaz before she opened her mouth however the Master’s voice starting ringing in her ear once again. 13 closed her eyes before she opened them again and smiled a big fake smile, but the fam could see right through it.

“Doc? What is it?” Graham asked but 13 did not say anything for she was listening to the Master in her head.

_‘Oh, Doctor. Guess whom I found after you got free? Go on guess, no. well ok, fine I’ll just tell you this one time: I found your real mother,’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next time? Well, tell me what you think. I’m not very good at medical stuff because it makes me uncomfortable and I don’t like doing it. Yet I like it sometimes when someone gets hurt in storys. I don’t know why. Anyway, thank you all for reading and I will see you next time


	7. Slipping

_‘What? What do you mean my real mother?’_ The Doctor asked in her head, but the Master laughed and did not say anything as he went quiet once again.

“Doc?” Graham asked in a worried voice. “What is it Doc?” Graham asked the Doctor, but she did not say anything as she shook that thought out of her head and smiled an even bigger smile.

“Of course, I’m ok. I’m the queen of ok. Wait I said I was never going to say that again. Right, fam how did you find me?” the Doctor said in an unsteady voice that her friends heard.

“Doctor I don’t think you are ok. Talk to us. What's going on?” Yaz said looking at Ryan and Graham who nodded in agreement. The Doctor, however, closed her eyes as if she was trying to hold in the anger that she was keeping inside. She then opened her eyes and smiled again.

“I don’t think so. I’m ok. Stop asking and giving me hugs. Hugs will not undo what has been done. A hug will not bring back my family, will it? Hugs will not bring back my home,” _‘That was never my home but still.’_ The Doctor thought sadly. “No one can help me! Everything is just fine, so just drop it! Why can't you just drop it!” The Doctor snapped but this made her side hurt. So, she closed her eyes when she heard the Master laughing again.

_‘Your slipping Doctor. I can tell. Come find me. please it’s lonely here without you. I need you. We can be……..’_

“Shut up!” The Doctor called out loud making the fam step back. “No, not you fam, sorry,” the Master laughed in her head again. “I said shut it! Stop laughing in my head!” the Doctor yelled out making the fam step back again.

“Doc? What’s………” Graham cut off when the Doctor closed her eyes again and smiled a little, but the fam could see tears forming in her eyes. Graham sighed and said to the others. “I think she needs time lets….

“No, please don’t go. I need you. I know that I said that I don’t need anyone but…….” Yaz hugged her again cutting the Doctor off. At this moment the Doctor started to cry. She did not know if it was from anger or sadness, but she did not care. Soon Ryan and Graham hugged her as well.

“We will be right here Doctor,” Ryan said still in the Doctor’s arms. 

Ryan and Yaz fell asleep after a few hours but Graham, Graham could not sleep. He was watching the Doctor as she read a book that she somehow had in her pockets. Graham took this time to think about what the Doctor had said to them before she broke down in tears. He has never seen her like that before. He did not know that she could get that angry. It scared him to see that. however, he was also sad by the fact that the Doctor was the last of her kind now. He knows that he and the others need to be there for her even if she does not what them to. Graham took a deep breath and looked to the Doctor. “Doc?” Graham asked looking at her, but the Doctor did not put the book down. Graham knew that she must be hiding the tears in her eyes. Graham sighed at this and said: “What are you reading?” The Doctor put the book down and Graham was right, there were tears in her eyes. Graham smiled a little with the Doctor doing the same.

“Oh, just um, I don’t really know. I just picked it up,” the Doctor said looking at the cover that said, _‘_ 500 Year Diary.’ “I don’t really remember when I picked this up but not with this face,” the Doctor hummed with a small smile, but Graham could tell that she was tired, and The Doctor could see that in his eyes. “I know I should sleep but I just can’t,” she told Graham. Graham nodded in understanding but there was a look in his eyes that the Doctor could not place.

“What is it Graham?” the Doctor asks in a calm voice, but it was filled with anger, sadness, and tiredness. Graham closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he said:

“We will be here for you. Even if you don’t what us to. So, maybe, when you are ready you can tell us what is bugging you,” Graham was tense when the Doctor did not say anything for a while.

_‘No one can help me. Though the fam tries. They still can’t help me.’_

_‘You are right Doctor. I’m the only one that can help you. Come find me. I’m not going to keep saying this Doctor. I have your mother. She’s will me, and I must say she sure does hate being locked up in……..’_ The Doctor covered her ears to block out the Master who laughed in her head. Graham looked at the Doctor with worry in his eyes.

“Doc?” Graham asked the Doctor who, after a few minutes took his hands off her ears. She then sighed and nodded slowly. Graham wondered what was going on with the Doctor, but he did not want to push her than he already has. So, he did not ask anything else. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with the Doctor looking at him before she went back to the book that she was kind of reading.

_‘What have you done with her?’_ The Doctor asked the Master soon after the fam had left her alone in the hospital once again. However, she did not mind being alone. it was nice to be alone in her own thoughts for a while. She was trying to get the Master to talk to her, but he won’t, and this made her mad. _‘Talk to me!’_ She yelled in her mind, but she still was not getting anything, so she went back to that book that she was reading.

 _‘Now you want to talk to me. That makes me sad Doctor. Why don’t you just meet me somewhere and we can talk? Come on, you and me. Old times.’_ The Master’s voice rang in her ears, but she did not really have anything to say because she was so tired. The Master laughed in her head again before he said: _‘You can sleep, Doctor. Don’t worry I’m sure you won't see me in your dreams again.’_ This was the last thing the Doctor heard before she closed her eyes and opened them again.

“No! I will not…………” The Doctor cut off when her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

The Master smiled to himself as he looked across from him to see a cell and a woman looking at him through the bars. “What do you want with me?” she asked in a voice that reminded the Master of the Doctor. The Master laughed and walked over to her with his dark eyes glowing in the dark light of the room.

“I want you to wait. My best friend/emery is coming to see you and then I can prove to her that she is broken from what she has learned. She is broken and needs me. more than that group of friends that she has,” the woman looked at the Master and hummed. However, she did not say anything as the Master walked away holding his side in pain.

“Your hurt. Can I help? I’m a doctor. I can help,” the Master turned around at the word ‘doctor.’

“What did you just say?” he asked her voice full of confusion which is rare for the Master. “You’re a……….?” The Master cut off with a big grin on his face. “Oh, this is too good. Yes, now she’ll really want to come over here,” the Master said turning around and running back to the door before he turned around again and called to her: “You wait right there. You will get to be a friend of mine. Oh, will she be happy to see you? yes,” The Master then ran out of the room leaving the woman confused.

 _‘What did he mean? Who is she?’_ the woman thought running a hand through her black hair. She then wiped the tears from her blue eyes. Only she did not know that she was crying. Then she heard someone call for her inside her head. The voice said:

 _‘Mum. I’m sorry. Why did you leave me? why did you drop me though that portal? I’m alone in this and I need you, please. I need.’_ The voice had cut off after that. The woman did not know whom this voice belonged to, but she knew that she needed a mother and she will be there for her but what about her own daughter that she had lost while she was flying to a new home because something took over the other one? She must find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, longer CH. I did not really want to stop writing this but I knew that if I didn’t then I would have been seven pages. Lol, thank you all for reading and tell me what you think. I’m not very good at writing my own characters so bare with me, please. Thanks again and I will see you next time.


	8. Abandoned: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one more ch to go. Don't worry this is not the end of this story

“Mother!” the Doctor yelled as she opened her eyes. Her mother, she saw her mother. Locked in a cell in the Master’s TARDIS. She needs to go find it, but what about the fam. She cant tell them about her mother, her real mother. The Doctor sighed and looked at the door when Doiron walked in.

“Oh, I did not realize you were awake,” Doiron said closing the door behind him. The Doctor nodded with a pain in her tired eyes. “You have very good friends you know that?” Doiron said walking over to the Doctor’s bed. The Doctor nodded with a sad smile.

“Yeah, they all are. They should know what happened to me, but I don’t know how to tell them. they won't understand though. They won't understand that I’ve been through hell and a war which is the same thing. They won’t understand that I was abandoned as a child, but I don’t remember it. Why would someone erase that part of my life? See why I don’t want to tell them?” the Doctor said to herself, but Doiron heard it anyway. However, he did not say anything as he checked the Doctor over.

“I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry,” Doiron said before he walked to the door, but he stopped at it before he said: “I think they have the right to know but if your not ready then your not ready,” he then left the room leaving the Doctor alone to think about this.

The woman was looking through the bars with tears in her eyes when she heard these cries for help from someone that she did not know. However, as she looked through the bars she saw the Master walk in with an annoyed look on his face. “Why can't the Doctor listen to me? she never listens. We are the same, she just can't see it can she?” The Master said walking up to the woman who looked at him confused.

“Who’s the Doctor?” she asked looking at the Master who looked at her with a death glare and rolled his eyes, but he did not answer her as he went back to the console that she just noticed in the middle of the room. “Ok, don’t talk to me but you can't just put me behind these bars and not tell me anything. Why can't you just tell me? then let me go so I can keep looking for my child. She should be older now right?” the Master looked at this woman again and laughed a little before he said something that broke her heart in a way.

“No! I will not let you go but I will tell you who the Doctor is,” the Master paused and looked at the woman with his dark eyes. “The Doctor is your child,” the woman looked at him like he was crazy and then laughed a little.

“No! That can't be. She should be an older child. A child has a name. The Doctor is not a name and you know what? the Master is not a name either. Who are you, people? I want my child not someone with no name,” The Master laughed but he did not say anything as he went back to the console in the middle of the room. “No! Show me this Doctor. That’s some kind of console right? So, show me this Doctor,” the Master smiled at her and nodded as he pulled up a picture of The Doctor.

“Here she is. Happy? No shut up or I will make you. they don’t call me the most devious Time Lord for nothing. Now shut your mouth or I will have to shut it for you!” the Master snapped at the woman who rolled her eyes at the threat and stared at the picture of this woman whom the Master claims is her child. However, her eyes seemed much too old to belong to a child and the woman knew that this Doctor must have died over and over again and seen people do the same. This made the woman’s eyes fill up with tears for some reason. The Master smiled darkly at this, but he did not say anything. Soon the Master’s TARDIS grew quiet other than the woman’s soft cries.

The Doctor was happy when she got a chance to get out of this hospital. However, she did not tell her friends where she was going. She knew that she had to, but she did not care at the moment when she walked down the road to where the Master told her to go late in the night. She did not really get released from the hospital, she just left however that was not the first time that has happened. The Doctor smiled at the memory as she walked down the road. Her side still hurt but she did not care. _“Where are you? I sense you but I need you to tell me where you are,”_ The Doctor said in her head to the Master who laughed in her head.

 _“You are almost there Doctor. That’s it. Come closer, I’ve got something for you,”_ the Master said back with something in his voice that the Doctor cant place at the moment because she was mad, and she can't think when she’s mad. _“Come closer. Or I will kill your mother,”_ the Master said in her head as she walked up to the Master’s TARDIS.

 _‘Here we go.’_ The Doctor thought before she opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen? So, I’ve decided that this story will be a part one to another story that I will work on after this. So, this story will not end up being a happy end because it will move on to another story. Tell me what you think? Did you like it? Tell me what I can fix please if anything that needs to be fixed. Thank you for reading and I will see you next time. Stay safe


	9. Abandoned: Part two

The Doctor opened the door and sighed when she saw that the Master’s TARDIS needs to be cleaned up a little. “There you are Doctor,” the Master said appearing from the console in front of him. “Welcome. What do you think? Do you like my TARDIS?’ the Doctor did not say anything as she looked around her. It was red, way too red and she did not see her mother anywhere.

“Where is she?” the Doctor asked in no mood to have small talk about TARIDS’s. “Tell me!” The Doctor snapped when the Master did not answer.

“Oh, come on Doctor. Cant, we talk? It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other. Oh, but wait it’s hasn’t because I was in that prison with you. I stabbed you didn’t I? You know what? I’m going to………” pain the Doctor felt pain in her side when the Master pulled out a dagger and stabbed her. Blood dripped down her hand as she held it on her side.

“You………. where is my………..” the Doctor cut off as the Master laughed as he watched the Doctor blacked out hitting the ground hard with blood pouring on her hand not hitting the ground.

The Doctor woke with a pain in her side and to the smell of blood. “Ow,” she said in a weak voice. The Doctor opened her eyes and looked around her to see a woman looking at her with concern. “Hello,” the Doctor said to the woman who smiled a little.

“Are you ok? You have been out for a while. I thought that…………” The Doctor stood up cutting her off.

“You thought that I would die and change. You know what I am?” The Doctor asked looking at the bars in front of them and this is when she started to get flashbacks from being in that prison. “No! Stop thinking about it. Just stop,” the Doctor yelled to herself, but the woman listened as she looked at this doctor. Then she realized this is her child. Yes, it was. Just like in the picture. Only her amber eyes look more hunted than in the picture. Like she has seen something that changed her life for the worse. Her eyes seemed tired and filled with pain. The woman plugged her nose when she smelled the blood on the Doctor’s shirt. “I’m ok. Don’t worry. Now, who are you? I’ve never……. hello. I’m the Doctor and you are?” The woman gasped a little at how nice her voice sounded after all these years. However, it was tired, but it was still filled with energy. The woman took a deep breath and said:

“I’m Shadow,” the Doctor smiled at this woman, but she still did not know if this was really her mother however she stayed quiet when the Master walked back in.

“Hello, Doctor. Have a nice nap?” the Master laughed when the Doctor stood up and ran slowly up to the bars of the cell. She then stared at him with a look that she never thought that she’ll use again.

“Why are you here? Why did you kidnap this woman whom I don’t even know? You said you have my mother. My real mother. Where is she? Do you know the mother that left me?! Where the hell is she?” The Doctor said voice getting louder. Shadow looked at the Doctor as she wrapped her blood-stained hands on the bars. However, the Master did not say anything as he walked over to the console and worked on it. “Answer me!” The Doctor yelled making Shadow back up a little. This anger in her child that does not even no is in the same cell with her in frightening to Shadow.

“Come on Doctor catch. Sometimes you are so slow for someone who always runs,” The Doctor rolled her eyes and turned to Shadow when it kicked in. “there you go. Good job showing that you are broken to your own mother. Well done. I think she sees the real you now,” after the Master said this he walked out of the console room laughing a little to himself.

The Doctor looked at Shadow after the Master left with anger and hate, but also a sadness in her eyes. “You left me,” the Doctor said quietly before she sits down with her head in her hands. Shadow looked at her with a sigh, but she did not say anything. The Doctor sighed at this and rolled her eyes. “Do you know what they did………did to me…?” The Doctor asked but she still got nothing from Shadow. However, Shadow started to cry.

“I’m sorry, we were escaping our home planet, but someone took you and……….. I never saw you again. I thought that……..” The Doctor laughed darkly but she did not say anything as she pulled out her sonic screwdriver and opened the door.

“Well, you can tell me after we get out of here. Come on!” The Doctor said in a somewhat snappy voice, but Shadow knew that her child would be upset at her. The Doctor grabbed her arm and they both ran out of the Master’s TARDIS and onto the road.

The Doctor and Shadow walked down the road in silence. However, it wasn’t till Shadow spoke that broke it. “What happened to you?” The Doctor, however, did not say anything as she walked up to a big blue box.

“We can talk inside but first I need to talk with my fam. Alright?” Shadow’s eyes lit up at the fact that her child said fam as in family but the look on the Doctor’s face says that they are not related.

“Ok, but can you…….” Shadow was cut off when the Doctor walked into the house and Shadow walked into the blue box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, that was the end. Don’t worry there will be a sequel to this. Which I will start writing soon. Tell me what you think. Did you like it? If so, please tell me. thank you all for reading this story. Again I will write a sequel. Thank you again and I will see you next time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone, I’m doing this again. Yay feels. Someone told me that I should keep writing Doctor Who and I doing just that. Thank you all for reading and tell me what you think. I know I’m not good at this but I’m giving this a try again. Thank you again and I will see you next time


End file.
